Return of the Loonatics
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: On a surprise lazy weekend, Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent are called to visit the Loonatics' Tower to help them out as they are in need of a new member, and they also bring along the Clark siblings: Lee, Marc, Megan, and Tony. However, that's not all, they also make a new unique and special little friend.
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts off at Southdale at the Fudo house and where the Fudo siblings and Felicity were hanging out with the Clark siblings, but unknown to them in Acmetropolis, a familiar future animal superhero team would get a new team member and where it would be a younger brother of a certain roadrunner who would also get his own little brother.

"You're not gonna bite us are you?" Megan asked Felicity.

"Of course not..." Felicity replied.

"She would never do that, Megan." Estelle said.

"Just making sure..." Megan replied.

"I should sell some of my old toys..." Akito said as he brought out a box. "Hey, Tony, you wanna see if there's something you want in here?" he then asked, setting the box down on the floor.

"Sure, what do ya got?" Tony asked as Akito opened the box.

"Just some action figures." Akito smiled.

"Hmm..." Tony hummed and soon went to look through the old stuff and picked something out. "I think your sister lost her bracelet or something." he then said, showing the bracelet which looked quite familiar.

"Oh, you mean her futuristic bracelet?" Akito asked.

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"Must've gotten mixed up when we had to clean our rooms last weekend..." Estelle said before taking her bracelet back with a smile. "Man, does this bring back memories of the past."

"Of adventures in the future." Felicity added with a teasing smirk.

The futuristic bracelets soon started to blink rainbow colors.

"Pretty colors~..." Megan whispered.

"I guess you're a fan of wrestling, huh, Akito?" Tony chuckled as he found an action figure of John Cena.

"Yeah," Akito nodded before seeing the blinking lights. "Looks like the Loonatics are calling us in."

"What?!" The others asked in surprise.

"Maybe it's just to say hi..." Akito smiled before he answered the call. "Hey, guys, long time no see!"

 ** _"Akito, we need you, your brother, sister, and cousin to come to Acmetropolis to help us find a new member."_** Ace said.

"Acmetropolis?" Felicity asked with her cousins.

"Wellll..." Akito drawled out.

"We'll give ya plenty of food." Ace smirked.

"Okay." Akito smiled.

A portal soon opened up in the room.

"More memories..." Estelle smiled back. "Ooh! But we're supposed to have magic tutoring later!"

"Ah, relax, we won't be gone long..." Akito replied.

"Uh... I guess we'll go home then..." Lee commented about him, Tony, Marc, and Megan.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you guys came." Vincent said.

Lee looked to his siblings and they all shrugged and went through the portal with Felicity and the Fudo siblings. Once they went through the portal, it closed behind them. Ace soon waited with the others as they looked like they were getting ready for their auditions.

* * *

While everyone else worked, Duck appeared to be lazy and had Slam move some stuff for him, and where Slam was looking rather annoyed as Duck kept on telling where to put certain things.

"Slam, why are you doing that for Duck?" Tech asked.

"Duck said he hurt his ankle." Slam replied.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Tech hid a small smirk before calling out. "FREE MONEY!"

"Where?! Where?!" Duck asked as he suddenly jumped to his feet and looked around.

"Hurt your ankle, huh?" Tech smirked while Slam growled at the lazy team member.

Duck smiled nervously and innocently. Slam then shoved the table against Duck to make him help to set it up where they would all sit to watch the auditions. Duck sighed as he should have known that his laziness would have to end soon enough.

"We should be good, just gotta wait for the kids to get here." Ace said.

"Even though they're not kids anymore." Lexi smirked.

"True." Ace nodded.

The portal soon appeared. The group soon seemed to fall out on top of each other. Slam soon walked over and then helped them all up with a friendly grin.

"It's been a while since we went through a portal." Akito said.

"This place sure hasn't changed." Estelle said.

"You look a little different though... You were a giant last time we hung out all the time." Akito smiled.

"Well, you guys were a lot younger." Lexi giggled to that.

"That's true." Akito smiled.

They soon noticed Tony exploring the tower out of excitement which caused the teenagers to sigh as they went after him.

"This place is really cool..." Tony said. "A lot cooler than our house."

The teenagers began to chase after Tony while the team simply sighed as they had a feeling Tony was a troublemaker.

Tony laughed as he just ran away from the others.

"Tony Clark, stop, you don't know what you're doing!" Akito scolded.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain purple roadrunner was making his way to the Loonatics' Tower for the audition.

"Hey, stop right there, you brat!" A rough voice called out.

Rip soon looked at the source of the voice and saw a young boy running for his life as some thugs were chasing after him.

"Leave me alone!" The boy cried out.

"If you stop, maybe we won't hurt ya." One thug smirked darkly.

That didn't seemed to stop the boy from running from them. Rip looked at them before looking at the tower before making his decision as he went to deal with the thugs.

The boy kept running until he ran into a dead end. "Uh-oh..." he then frowned.

The thugs laughed as they came up right behind him.

"Now we've got you." Thug 1 smirked.

"Let's get you back to the lab." Thug 2 added.

" **NOOO!** " The boy cried out.

"Hey! Leave that kid alone!" Rip's voice demanded.

"Oh, yeah? Who's going to make us?" Thug 3 smirked as they turned to see Rip.

"Well... I will." Rip replied.

The thugs all looked to each other and then laughed out loud at him which made him glare at them. The boy gulped as he hoped that Rip would be able to take on the thugs.

"I may not be big and strong, but I can always try my best." Rip told himself.

The thugs soon came towards him, glaring and growling and Rip soon began to fight them in his own way, and where he was able to take them on but was soon starting to get outnumbered before a bright glow from the boy shot at Rip before it stopped and where his body soon felt powerful. He soon started to fight off the thugs as he now seemed to have the same ability as his brother. The boy covered his eyes at most parts, but it was pretty awesome and intense when he did look. The thugs were soon piled onto each other and they were knocked out.

* * *

"How's that for a little power?" Rip smirked. He soon wondered of how he got his super-speed now since he didn't have them before. He soon went to check on the boy. "Are you alright, kid?" Rip asked.

The boy nodded.

"Come on, let's get you home... Uh... What's your name?" Rip asked.

"Trill." The boy said.

"Let's get you home, Trill." Rip suggested.

"I-I don't have a home." Trill frowned. He also seemed to wear unique outfit. He wore yellow and white colors on his clothes and he had a helmet which looked a lot like a jester's hat.

"Oh..." Rip winced to that. "Uh, sorry, kid."

"I just never want to go back to that horrible lab." Trill trembled.

"Lab...?" Rip asked.

Trill shuddered just thinking about it.

"Uh, why don't you come with me instead?" Rip then suggested as he could tell that Trill didn't want to talk about it.

"I-I'd really like that." Trill smiled.

Rip soon picked him up.

Trill huddled closer to Rip, feeling close to the roadrunner somehow. "Where are you off to?" he then asked.

"I gotta see my brother and his friends about something." Rip smiled as he carried Trill off.

"Can I come?" Trill smiled back.

"Sure, come on..." Rip smiled back as he took him to where his brother and the other Loonatics were.

"What's your name then?" Trill asked.

"My name's Rip." Rip smiled to him.

"Cool." Trill smiled back.

They soon went to the tower together and they seemed to smile to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony continued to wander around until he yelped and got tackled by Akito with a glare.

"Finally got you," Akito glared. "Now will you please stop wondering around?"

"Aw, come on, what's wrong with exploring?" Tony replied.

"You could have gotten lost in here." Vincent told him as he and the others finally caught up.

"Meh..." Tony shrugged.

"Tony, stop wandering into places you know nothing about, you might've gotten hurt." Lee told his youngest brother.

"Now come on, I think the auditions are gonna start soon." Megan said.

Tony rolled his eyes at them for telling him what to do.

"You feeling okay today, Lex?" Ace asked.

"I'm fine, Ace, just got overexcited about today, I guess." Lexi said softly.

"There's a lot of people auditioning for the spot on the team." Tech said as he looked out the window.

"I guess it's a big honor for them, I mean, just think, we were the best guardians of Acmetropolis, especially when we helped Zadavia with her brother and all, and Akito kinda got mad because his dad kinda sorta lied to him and his siblings about where he really was when he was helping her with Optimatus and was gone for so long, but it's gonna be great!" Rev beamed, talking fast as usual.

Tony held his head as felt like his brain was gonna burst from Rev's talking.

"Anyway, we better get the auditions started." Ace said.

They soon set up for a minute and then sat down behind the table.

"Does he always have to talk so much?" Tony complained about Rev.

"Not all the time, but yeah." Vincent nodded.

"First audition..." Ace said. "Persephone Pussycat?"

"Hello, there~" A very sexy black and white cat in a purple dress smiled seductively as she came to meet the Loonatics.

The males of the team seemed to find her very attractive, but thanks to Lexi, they stayed focus.

"What are your best qualities?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, very simple," Persephone smiled. "I used to pose for bikini magazines, I went to cosmetology school for a few years, and I can start as soon as possible... As long as the day doesn't have the letter Y in it."

Lexi narrowed her eyes, not interested. "We'll call you."

Persephone soon left the room.

"Next!" Ace called out.

"Did she have to go?" Duck asked.

"Yes!" Lexi glared.

* * *

Next was a strong black lion.

"Ooh..." Lexi smiled out of interest.

"Well, don't you look like the strong type," Ace commented. "What's your name, stranger?"

"Nova." The lion told him as he flexed his arms.

"Nova... Good to meet ya." Ace said.

"I challenge you!" Slam told Nova.

"Easy, Slam... Not unless Ace says so... He's the leader." Akito told the strong Tasmanian Devil.

Slam pouted as he nearly forgot that.

"Would you be interested in showing us how strong you are by taking on Slam?" Ace asked Nova.

"Oh, I'd be delighted." Nova smirked.

Slam soon came up towards Nova.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good..." Akito smiled before looking to the Clark siblings. "Slam and I used to wrestle each other all the time."

"Something about Nova seems kinda like a jerk." Tony said.

Akito shrugged about that as he wasn't sure yet. Slam and Nova soon stood in front of each other and they began to run up to each other at first to see who was better or stronger, and where the two of them seemed to be equal, but Nova soon used a move which looked illegal. Slam grunted at first until Nova did the move.

"Hey... You can't do that..." Akito commented.

"I just did." Nova smirked as he pinned Slam.

"That's cheating! You're not allowed to do that in wrestling!" Akito complained. "I watch WrestleMania every year!"

"I'm afraid cheating isn't one of our trademarks." Tech told Nova.

"Next!" Ace called out.

"Does this mean I can join the team?" Nova asked.

"I'm sorry, but cheaters never prosper." Tech scolded the lion.

"Dang it." Nova groaned as he left.

"You okay, Slam?" Ace asked.

"He's dead if he tries that again." Slam glared angrily.

* * *

The rest of the auditions didn't seem to be any better. They soon took a break.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," Duck groaned. "Isn't anybody worthy to be in my presence as a teammate?!"

"Luckily there's just one left." Ace said.

"We'll have to make it count since no one else is working out..." Lexi said.

"I just hope so for your guys' sake..." Lee agreed. "I still can't believe you guys are descended from the Looney Tunes though."

* * *

After their break, it was time for the last applicant.

"All right... Show us what you got..." Marc said as he sounded exhausted.

Eventually, a familiar face was shown.

"Rip?!" Rev's eyes widened.

"Hey, Big Bro." Rip greeted as he and Trill came walking in.

The teenagers soon saw the outfit Trill had on.

"Where have I seen that before?" Tony asked himself.

"Uh, I hope it's okay, but my new buddy here wanted to come along," Rip said as he showed them. "This is Trill."

"Um, hi." Trill greeted.

"Aww~... He's kinda cute..." Lexi cooed to Trill.

Everyone else came up to see Trill which made him nervous at first because they were all staring at him. Trill soon began to back away from them.

"Guys, back up a little, he's a little shaken up." Rip told them.

They all then backed away and looked concerned.

"Rip, you sure you wanna join the team?" Rev asked his brother. "I mean, no offense, but you don't really have your own powers."

"I didn't have my own powers but now I do." Rip told him.

"You do?" The Loonatics asked in surprise.

"Just try not to get a big head this time?" Felicity said, remembering when they first met Rev's family and Rip kind of became a super-powered jerk.

"Don't worry; this time, I won't get a big head." Rip told her.

"Alright, Rip, show us what you got." Ace replied.

"Will do..." Rip nodded as he then went to get into place as they all sat down and he showed them that he was now both quite fast and quite strong, and where they were surprised at his super-speed and his super-strength as he was able to run circles around all of them and was able to lift up Slam like he was nothing with just his right hand.

They all watched in amazement.

"Has he done this before?" Megan asked.

"Non, not really." Felicity replied.

"But how did he get those powers?" Akito asked.

Rip soon put Slam back in his seat before returning in front of them.

"Wow, Bro, you really showed us!" Rev beamed as he went on a bit of a fast-paced excited rant about his brother.

"Yeah, I know, I know..." Rip said as his brother chattered in the background as he was excited.

"Looks like we found our newest teammate." Ace smiled.

"Yay!" Trill cheered as cubes came out of his pockets. "Uh-oh... My viruses!"

The others looked at him again.

"Here, I'm sure it's no big fuss." Felicity smiled as she offered to help Trill.

One of the cubes that landed first soon became bigger and was soon shown as a spikey wild animal.

"What the?!" Felicity yelped.

"Uh-oh." Trill cupped his mouth in worry. He soon caught the rest of his cubes before they would touch the ground as the animal virus began to attack the tower, causing some destruction.

The others decided to try and help Trill out.

"Hey, stop! Cut that out!" Duck scolded the animals.

The animal viruses seemed to growl at Duck.

"Uh-oh..." Duck gulped.

The animal viruses began to chase after Duck as they were attacking him.

"Get them away from me!" Duck panicked as he ran off. "I'M AN ENDANGERED SPECIES!"

"Should we help him?" Tony asked.

"Might as well." Estelle sighed.

* * *

Duck continued to run for his life and even jumped onto a pillar as the animals chased him. Akito and the others soon attacked the animal viruses. Trill cupped his mouth.

"You're trying to attack them, aren't you?" Felicity glared at Trill.

"No! Honest! I would never!" Trill frowned. Trill soon went over to the animal viruses and turned them back into cubes before putting them back in his pockets so they would later be released to bad guys to attack.

"He's a spy!" Felicity cried out.

"No, I'm not!" Trill told her, feeling hurt by that as he soon went over to Rip for comfort.

"He's trying to attack us!" Felicity said.

"Felicity, enough!" Vincent replied. "It was an accident."

"But why would he have those things?" Felicity defended.

"I-I-I don't know!" Trill cried as Rip began to comfort him like a big brother comforting his younger brother.

"Aw, buddy, I'm sorry..." Rip frowned as he comforted Trill. "Look, French kid, I don't know your name, but don't you think you were a little mean to Trill? I mean, he's my little buddy."

"And he's just a child." Estelle told her French cousin.

Felicity rubbed her arm slightly.

"You okay, buddy?" Rip asked.

"I-I think so..." Trill replied to the roadrunner.

Rip began to soothe the young boy.

"I... I didn't know..." Felicity said.

Trill huddled up against Rip and the roadrunner did his best to make him comfortable.

"I'll go over here now..." Felicity said, walking off slightly.

After some time, Trill was calmed down.

"All better?" Rip asked.

"I think so..." Trill said. "I swear, that girl looked like she was gonna bite me."

Felicity soon poked her fingers with her fangs and looked at one finger to see black blood poked out, but she wasn't injured, though she did realize her fangs were a bit sharper now that she was a teenager.

"Don't worry, Felicity wouldn't hurt a fly." Estelle assured Trill.

"She's a sweetheart really, she just freaks out at unfamiliar situations, but she won't hurt you, really." Akito added.

"Well... If you say so..." Trill said to them.

It was soon time for Rip to be given his outfit.

"Well, Rip, we've seen a lot of auditions today, a lot of them today actually, feels like over a hundred, boy, I don't think we've ever been this busy, even Zadavia gave us missions with Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity, boy, that was nuts!" Rev smiled to his brother before going on a tangent. "It's so nice to see Zadavia happy these days with Captain Planet, and-"

"But...?!" Rip interrupted.

"Uh, but, you did a great job," Rev smiled. "Congratulations, Bro."

"Welcome to the team, Rip." Ace added.

"Wow... Thanks, guys!" Rip smiled. "I won't let you down."

"We know you won't." Tech said.

"So, Rip, where did you find Trill?" Lexi asked.

"You know, it was funny," Rip replied. "I was on my way here, and I suddenly found him lost and alone, but these thugs were chasing me, and then something hit me. I of course decided to go and help him, but something just shot me, like an energy blast, and suddenly, I had these new powers, and I used them to help Trill out, and that's pretty much it."

"Why were they after Trill?" Tech asked.

"Uh... I don't know myself..." Rip replied. "Trill, why _were_ those guys chasing you exactly?"

"To take me back to the lab." Trill frowned.

"What lab?" Akito asked.

"It's a long story..." Trill said.

"Why don't we have some pizza and you can tell us all about it?" Ace suggested.

"O-Okay." Trill said.


	3. Chapter 3

Duck soon opened a box of pizza for himself and glared. "Hey! Who ate all of _my_ pizza?!"

Slam smiled as he shared the pizza with Trill and Trill smiled back, accepting it.

"I should've known." Duck growled.

And where Trill seemed to enjoy the pizza as if he had never had pizza before. Rip soon went to try on his new Loonatics uniform and smiled as he loved how it looked on him. The color on the triangle of his outfit was blue.

"You like pizza, huh?" Lexi chuckled to Trill.

"This is amazing!" Trill said as he ate with gusto. "I've never had anything like this!"

"Really?" Ace asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Trill said as he continued to eat.

"No pizza?!" Slam yelped. "What kind of nightmare world did you even come from, kid?!"

Trill was about to answer that question, but couldn't seem to find the answer.

"It's okay..." Estelle soothed. "Man, you must've been through a lot."

"You have no idea..." Trill sighed softly.

"Don't you got any parents or somethin', kid?" Ace asked.

"What are parents?" Trill replied.

"Oh, no, he must have amnesia!" Estelle gasped.

Trill looked around to them.

"Hmm... Let me see if I can find anything..." Tech decided as he brought out his laptop. He began to type up Trill's name to see if he could find anyone that had give birth to someone his age.

Trill soon reached for more pizza.

"Uh-uh, kid, you've had enough." Duck told him since that was his pizza.

Trill looked like he was about to cry.

"What? This is impossible." Tech said as he couldn't find anyone with Trill's name being born.

"What is it, Tech?" Megan asked the coyote.

"I can't seem to find anything on Trill being born to anyone..." Tech said.

"He's an alien invader!" Duck panicked. "Send him to Mulder and Scully on The X-Files!"

"We'll have to scan him." Tech said.

Trill's emerald eyes widened to that.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit." Tech promised.

"Whew." Trill sighed.

"Please, stand right there." Tech instructed.

Trill went to go do as told.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I help?" Marc smiled to Tech. "Please?!"

"Sure." Tech smiled back.

"Sweet!" Marc cheered.

"Nerd." Tony scoffed which made both Marc and Tech glare to that.

Trill stood perfectly still as Marc and Tech began to scan him. After some time, the scan was complete.

"Okay, thank you, Trill, you can move around now." Tech smiled.

Trill soon went over to Rip, feeling connected with him.

"It's okay, buddy, it'll be okay, my brother and his friends won't hurt you." Rip promised.

"I know, I just feel comfortable with you." Trill smiled.

"Well, thanks, buddy." Rip smiled back.

"We should have the results soon." Marc said.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Tech said.

"What is it, Tech?" Akito asked.

"Trill appears to be something known as a NetNavi." Tech replied.

"I knew his choice of clothes and shoes looked familiar!" Tony spoke up.

"Oh, then maybe you'd like to explain who this kid is." Lexi said to Tony.

"I don't know; I only recognize his clothes, helmet, and boots as something a NetNavi would wear." Tony said.

"Great. Another Duck." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Let me try to put that in." Tech said as he put 'NetNavi' into his search to find out more about Trill, and where he found information telling that Trill was recently a new created NetNavi by a man named Dr. Cronos.

The others looked curious and he decided to let them have a look for himself.

"I wonder if Mr. Orion knows about this?" Megan wondered about back in Metro City when their aunt's partner became the new Mega Man.

"Who's Dr. Cronos?" Akito asked.

"He was once a world famous scientist in all of Acmetropolis." Tech said.

"I have a bad feeling something bad happened." Estelle said.

Trill stepped back a bit.

Rip looked over in concern while everyone else focused on Dr. Cronos.

"Ah, yes, I knew it all along." Duck bragged.

"Apparently he tried to convince everyone that he would be a great king for them and when they laughed at that thought, he vowed he would prove to them he would be their king even by finding a way to destroy the world and creating a new one in his image." Tech said.

"And that brat is supposed to help him? How?" Duck asked.

"Um, w-with Cyber Beasts." Trill spoke up.

"W-What did you say?" Tech gulped.

"Cyber Beasts, the only two Cyber Beasts: Gregar and Falzar." Trill said.

"You know about this?" Lexi asked.

"H-He told me that he would use me to control them before I ran out, not wanting any part in his plan." Trill trembled.

The Loonatics looked quite horrified.

"I'm sorry, I should go!" Trill cried out before running off.

"Trill, wait!" Rip told him.

"We can tell that you would never want to help a man like Cronos." Ace told Trill.

"Really?" Trill asked as he huddled in the corner out of fear.

"I'm sure you're scared, you seem really nice, but please, allow us to help you," Lexi said. "It's our job. Zadavia didn't choose us for nothing."

"You can trust us." Rev smiled.

"I'm just afraid I'll get hurt again." Trill frowned.

"I know this must be hard, but you seem to be among friends, even if I don't know the Loonatics as well as Felicity or the Fudos." Lee said to help comfort him.

"And with Rip on the team, you'll have like a big brother." Akito smiled.

"He really does feel like a great friend..." Trill replied.

"There you go..." Vincent smiled.

Trill was soon in a playful headlock and noogie by Rip and where he didn't seem to mind this as he laughed. The others smiled as this looked very sweet.

* * *

Later on, they all decided to just relax and hang out in the Tower since they had nothing else really going on.

"This sure is a relaxing day." Lexi said.

"Feels like yesterday we would be called away to stop somebody." Akito chuckled.

"I think we needed this too, school was killing us for a while." Vincent added.

"Nothing could possibly ruin this moment." Duck smiled before the tower was attacked by a robot.

The others groaned slightly.

"I didn't do anything!" Duck told them. "You guys saw!"

"Looks like we have an unwanted visitor." Lee glared.

"I have come for _him_." The robot said as he pointed to Trill.

Trill looked panicked.

"You'll never take him!" Rip glared as he stood in front of Trill protectively.

Felicity soon remembered Trill's viruses he had as his pockets seemed to be moving.

"Just try and stop me!" The robot challenged.

"Trill! Release the viruses!" Felicity told him.

Trill was confused before seeing that his viruses wanted to be let out and soon let them out to the robot to attack. The robot soon reached out for Trill only for the viruses to attack him.

"RUN!" Felicity told the others urgently.

The group soon ran out as Rip picked up Trill. Felicity soon ran with them as fast as she could as they evacuated the tower.

"YOU WILL BE BROUGHT BACK, TRILL, IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO!" The robot threatened.

"Poor kid." Lexi frowned.

"Bro, can you hold Trill for a moment? I'm gonna take care of this big boy." Rip said as he handed Trill over to his big brother.

"You sure, Rip?" Rev asked as he took a hold of Trill.

"Don't worry, I got this." Rip smirked as he then ran back towards the robot as it attacked the tower, and where he began to use his powers against the robot and where it couldn't seem to hurt him at all.

"Go, Rip!" Akito cheered. "Oh, this is exciting, I'm glad he has his own powers."

"I just have to wonder... How did he get powers?" Vincent asked.

"Uh, didn't you guys say a meteor crashed into this world that gave the Loonatics their superpowers?" Tony deadpanned.

"Yeah, but Rip didn't have any powers when we first met him." Estelle said.

"Yeah, well..." Tony was about to say until he didn't have anything to back that up with. "Uh... Um..."

"That's a good question though." Tech said to the teenagers.

Trill soon remembered when his chest glowed back when Rip had rescued him.

"Is that all you got, Rust Bucket?" Rip glared. "I could do this all day! You're never taking Trill back!" Rip soon went up to the robot's right foot and lifted it up before starting to spin it around.

"Careful!" Duck cried out. "I have Misty Breeze stuff in my room!"

Rip smirked to the robot, catching it off guard with his new abilities. The robot now looked dizzy before being sent flying.

"And stay out!" Rip glared before coming back to the others. "Heh, sorry about that."

"Is my room okay?!" Duck panicked.

"Careful before you molt feathers everywhere." Rip told him.

"I think your room is alright." Akito said to Duck.

"Oh, I hope so." Duck shuddered.

"You guys all okay?" Rip asked the others.

"We're fine, thanks to you." Felicity smiled to the roadrunner.

"Yeah, you were amazing." Vincent added.

"Aw, thanks, guys," Rip smiled to them as he was glad to help. "Trill, you okay, buddy?" he then asked.

"Uh-huh." Trill nodded.

"Man, these people just won't leave you alone." Ace frowned for Trill as this had to be stressful.

"These Cyber Beasts must be powerful." Duck said before everyone looked to Tech for explanation.

"I'm on it, I'm on it." Tech said as he went back to his computer.

* * *

They soon went inside and rearranged the furniture as it had been turned upside down slightly, but luckily, nothing was broken.

"These cyber beasts look like evil spirits of some kind," Tech commented as he did research. "And apparently they're really powerful that if an army were to try to take them down, their ammo would do nothing to them."

"This is nuts!" Rev cried out and freaked out.

"It also says they can create barriers around the internet," Tony said. "Does that include WiFi? Because Mom changes the password every day and doesn't give it to me until I clean my room."

"Not exactly." Tech said.

"So then what does it mean?" Tony asked.

"It's a global system of interconnected computer networks that contains the cyberworld," Tech said. "In a way, it's a world in itself. Did you say you had an uncle or something who knew stuff about this?"

"Well... He's a close friend of our aunt's..." Marc said. "I'm not sure if we can tell you or not."

"So how powerful are these Cyber Beasts?" Megan asked.

"It says here that when Gregar was born, it attacked and destroyed the Net and everything in it, so then the other one named Falzar was created to destroy it, but both had to be sealed underground due to the damage they had caused." Tech replied.

"So then an army wouldn't leave a scratch on them?" Tony asked.

"That's what it sounds like on my end," Tech replied. "I was hoping they would stay based on what I've read, but it seems like they're coming back for Trill or something."

"Let's hope they don't come back." Akito said.

"We can only..." Tech replied.

Trill huddled closer as he felt quite scared.

"It's okay, buddy, it'll be alright." Rip soothed his new friend.

"How about we get some rest? It's getting late." Ace suggested.

Trill seemed to be as sleepy as a baby in Rev's arms.

"I think that's a good idea." Lexi agreed with Ace.

Rev soon gave Trill back to Rip and where the young NetNavi soon smiled once he was in Rip's arms.

"Let's get you to bed." Rip smiled to Trill.

"He'll have to share a room with you." Ace told Rip.

"That's fine by me." Rip replied.

* * *

They soon went to show Rip his new room in the tower which had been built and furnished for the new Loonatics' teammate, so he went inside to move in and get settled.

"Maybe Trill should sleep in one of the old beds the kids used to sleep in." Tech suggested since Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent were teenagers now and obviously couldn't fit in their new beds from when they were seven and eight-years-old.

"I agree." Vincent said.

They soon moved one bed into the room and put it a little away from the main bed. Rip soon came towards the small bed and put Trill inside of it to tuck him in.

"He's so cute." Lexi whispered.

"Yeah, he is..." Estelle agreed.

"Aww..." Felicity gushed quietly.

"Girls." Tony rolled his eyes.

They all soon went to bed.

Tony smiled as he wanted to see more.

"Non, I know what you're thinking, and you can forget about it." Felicity told him.

"Dang it." Tony groaned.

Felicity turned the other way.

"You guys are no fun whenever something interesting happens." Tony muttered as he stalked off to go to bed.

"Yeah, yeah." Felicity rolled her eyes.

Tony soon went back to his room as Felicity stared out the window until she would fall asleep, and where that would happen after a couple of hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Acmetropolis seemed to sleep well that night, but a certain lion was still angry.

"Rejected just like that!" Nova glared as he stormed down the streets. "Those Loonatics are fools if they think they can get by without _me_!"

"Would you like to get revenge on them?" A male voice smirked.

"Sure I would," Nova replied before looking around. "Hey... Who said that?!"

A man in a lab coat soon came out of the shadows. "I am Dr. Cronos and I can help you get revenge on them." The scientist smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" Nova replied. "I bet..."

"You seem like an excellent specimen yourself." Dr. Cronos told him.

"What do I have to do?" Nova asked.

"Easy, just bring me this NetNavi I brought into the real world." Dr. Cronos smirked as he showed a holographic image of Trill.

"Net... Navi... What?" Nova asked.

"Trust me, it'll all be worth it..." Dr. Cronos promised. "You bring me the brat, and I'll make all your dreams come true."

"Hmm..." Nova hummed. "Alright, then where is he?"

"Oh, that question is better answered when you go see for yourself." Dr. Cronos smirked before gesturing.

Nova soon turned around and saw the building he pointed to. "The Loonatics Tower?" he then asked.

"Yes, now that you know where he is, go." Dr. Cronos told him.

"I see..." Nova replied before smirking. "No worries. This'll be like taking candy from a baby."

* * *

Dr. Cronos grinned darkly as Nova soon went towards the tower as everyone else was fast asleep on the inside, especially Trill. Once Nova snuck inside, he looked into each room after dodging the security system so he wouldn't be detected. He looked in each room to try and find Trill before he finally found the young NetNavi sleeping and where his bed was across from Rip's bed. Rip and Trill both seemed to smile in their sleep, but Trill seemed to shift into a sudden frown out of worry while sleeping. Nova grinned as this was too easy and he came up to Trill and reached out to snatch him. Trill began to whimper in his sleep. Nova soon grabbed Trill with a smirk. Trill's eyes slowly opened and he gasped to see the strong lion, and where what happened next was surprising as Trill cried out of fear and where his crying was now like a super sonic.

Nova soon yelped and covered his ears. "A warning would be nice!" he then complained.

The window seemed to crack from the cry, and where everyone in the tower could hear the crying as it wasn't that hard to ignore, especially since it got louder when Trill hot the ground as he was now hurt from the height he had fell from at his age. Everyone soon woke up, they complained at first, and soon rushed over to the source of the sound. Rip was the first to see what the problem was and soon saw Trill crying and saw Nova in their room and could already tell he was bad news.

"How do you stop this thing from crying?!" Nova demanded.

Rip soon took Trill away from Nova and glared at the strong lion. The door to Trill and Rip's room soon opened to show everyone looking annoyed before they saw what was going on.

"You again?!" Ace glared. "Get outta here, ya maroon!"

"Not without that crying brat!" Nova told him before getting annoyed from the continuous crying and soon glared at Rip. "Would you shut that brat up?!"

"What do you want from him anyway?!" Rip glared before the sound got to him eventually and even he needed it to be quiet. "Trill? Trill, it's okay, I'm right here!"

Trill soon settled down and looked relieved to see Rip, and where with it quiet now, everyone felt relieved before focusing on needing to get Nova out. Rip soon sat down with Trill to help comfort and protect him.

"Now, as for you..." Lexi glared as her eyes glowed.

The rest of the teams' eyes soon glowed as well and where this was bad news for Nova.

"Uh-oh..." Nova muttered.

Suddenly, the tower shook from the action as the whole team attacked Nova at once for trying to take Trill away from them, and where he was then shot right out of the tower from all of the attacks. Dr. Cronos tapped his foot, waiting impatiently.

"Look out below!" Nova cried out as he was defeated.

Dr. Cronos simply stepped out of the way as Nova crash landed in front of him. "You didn't get him, did you?" Dr. Cronos asked.

"I almost did, but that brat nearly hurt my ears!" Nova glared.

"Guess he has the super sonic crying function after all," Dr. Cronos said. "We'll have to find another way to snatch him."

"How? As long as the Loonatics and that new member of theirs is with him, he won't be easy to capture," Nova said. "Not to mention he seems to be connected to the new member like he's his big brother or something."

"Hey, don't you worry, this'll get easier, I promise you, for both of us." Dr. Cronos reassured him. He soon recalled what Nova just said about Rip.

Nova soon stood up with a grumble and dusted himself clean.

"Hmm... Perhaps I could use that one member to our advantage~" Dr. Cronos grinned darkly.

"How?" Nova asked. "We don't even know that much about him."

"Not now, but we will eventually..." Dr. Cronos smirked.

"Really?" Nova asked.

"Trust me... I'm a doctor." Dr. Cronos grinned.

"Alright." Nova shrugged.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Dr. Cronos asked.

"Well-" Nova began.

"Great, you'll stay with me then." Dr. Cronos replied.

"Um, thanks." Nova said.

"Come along now..." Dr. Cronos said.

"What do you want with that kid anyway?" Nova asked. "He's just gonna make your ears bleed."

"He's the key that I need in controlling the two Cyber Beasts: Gregar and Falzar." Dr. Cronos told him.

"Cyber Beast?" Nova repeated.

"So much to learn, so little time, you shall soon see." Dr. Cronos replied as he led the way.

* * *

"He's gone now." Ace yawned before checking on how Trill was doing with Rip.

"Rip...?" Trill called.

"What's up, buddy?" Rip yawned.

"Could I sleep with you?" Trill asked. "Like... In your bed? I had a nightmare."

"Sure, little buddy." Rip smiled down at the young NetNavi.

Trill smiled back and soon went to sleep beside him in the bed.

"No snoring now." Rip teased with a chuckle to lighten the mood.

"I won't." Trill giggled.

Ace smiled to that as the two bonded very well together, and where the two of them looked cute sleeping together. Ace smiled as he then walked on by as he felt happy that they both had found each other. They all soon went back to bed. It seemed to be a great night for everyone, but like most days, an adventure was in store.

* * *

The next morning soon came and the others saw they had a missed call from Zadavia which had them worried at first.

"I hope it's nothing too serious." Akito said as he saw Trill having fun with Rip as the rest of the team answered the call.

"Loonatics, greetings from our new home; I hope you are all well and I'm sorry that I missed you, but the family would like to come over for a visit sometime to see how things are going since I've left Acmetropolis." Zadavia told them with a serene smile.

"Whew!" Duck sighed. "We thought there was another mission."

"Whatya say, guys? You wanna see The Big Boss Lady again while you're here?" Ace smiled to the others.

"You know it. She can even meet Rip and Trill and our friends." Vincent smiled back.

Ace soon clicked accept so that Zadavia would see this when she would use her video phone again to meet up with them. Rip seemed to be a great big brother as he kept playing with Trill to keep him happy.

"Having fun there?" Rev chuckled to his brother.

"We sure are." Rip chuckled back as he soon did a piggy back ride for Trill.

"Whee!" Trill giggled.

"Let's go for a ride!" Rip smiled to Trill and ran with him around the tower.

Trill laughed as he seemed to enjoy the ride. Rev smiled as he was happy that his little brother could experience this.

* * *

Zadavia soon received the acceptance as Hercules and Maxima played on the floor. "Oh, they've said yes!" she then smiled.

Hercules and Maxima then looked up to their mother as she looked excited. She soon activated video chat.

"I just hope Zadavia doesn't get all bossy and demanding like she usually did..." Duck commented. "We saved the world for her, and what does she give us in return?"

They soon saw Zadavia on the screen and tried to stop Duck from talking anymore.

"When was the last time she did anything on her own without asking us for help? Lazy alien lady." Duck muttered.

"Is that right, Duck?" Zadavia asked right behind him.

Duck's eyes widened nervously and he even gulped to that.

"No, please, go on." Zadavia said firmly.

Duck shivered, hiding behind Akito out of fear.

"Hi, Zadavia." Akito waved.

"Oh, hello there, it's good to see you all again." Zadavia smiled to the teenagers.

"It's great to see you again too, Aunt Zadavia." Estelle smiled back.

"Ah, I just love the sound of that... Aunt Zadavia..." Zadavia replied.

"Any trouble for Ixta in school or do we have to talk to that Brittney girl again?" Felicity asked.

"They're actually friends now since you guys helped her confess her true feelings for that Lloyd boy." Zadavia smiled happily.

"That's nice." Akito smiled back.

The door opened behind Zadavia and she seemed to have a blushing smile on her face before looking over.

"Oh, Ixta, please come here, we have someone on the phone." Zadavia smiled to her adoptive daughter as the babies seemed to crawl up to her.

"Hey, Ixta!" The Fudo siblings smiled.

"Oh... Hi..." Ixta smiled back as she bent down and picked up her baby sister in her arms. "You guys mind if we come over?"

"We already talked about it, and we're fine with you guys coming," Estelle replied. "We really look forward to it."

"Yeah, 'cuz we have some new people and a roadrunner for you to meet." Vincent added.

"That sounds good..." Ixta replied before blushing. "Uh... Zad-I mean... Mom...?"

"Yes, dear?" Zadavia replied.

"Do you think _Eddie_ could maybe come too?" Ixta blushed. "If it's okay with his parents of course?"

"I'm sure it would be okay with them." Zadavia said.

"Thanks~..." Ixta blushed brightly.

Some of the others couldn't help but chuckle to Ixta's blushing.

"Stop it, you guys~" Ixta smiled sheepishly and cupped her cheek.

"Alright, alright." Akito said.

"Xa..." Maxima said.

"Oh, you want a story? Okay..." Ixta smiled to her baby sister. "Sorry, guys, I gotta go, it's story time."

"We understand." Felicity smiled back.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Ixta said as she carried Maxima off to go tell her a story.

"She's such a good big sister." Zadavia smiled proudly.

"She sure is." Akito smiled back.

"So, when do you think you'll come over?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, probably in a couple of days or something, just gotta check some things before we leave." Zadavia replied.

"We can wait." Vincent smiled.

"Hopefully Hercules will stop pounding things by then," Zadavia replied as she saw her son trying to knock down some furniture. "Planet! Your son is trying to knock down some furniture again!"

Captain Planet soon came out to stop Hercules. "Gotcha!"

Hercules angrily pouted to both of his parents as he wanted to pound more.

"Wow." Akito said.

"Hey, kids." Captain Planet smiled.

"Hi, Uncle Planet!" The teenagers smiled back.

"We can't wait for you to meet our friends." Akito smiled.

"It sounds wonderful," Zadavia smiled back. "Well, I hate to end this so soon, but it's about time for the twins to have a nap, so I'll talk to you later."

The others said goodbye as Zadavia and Captain Planet hung up after they took a hold of Hercules while Ixta had Maxima.

* * *

"It sure was nice talking to them again." Estelle smiled.

"It sure was." Akito smiled back.

"She seems nice." Rip commented about Zadavia.

"She really does." Trill smiled

"Yeah, she's pretty cool, just don't get on her bad side," Vincent replied. "Duck can tell you all about it."

"Yeah, he's gotten on her bad side more than once." Estelle said.

"Unfortunately." Duck groaned.

Trill couldn't help but giggle to that.

"Oh, you think I'm funny, do ya?!" Duck glared.

"Yes." Trill smiled innocently.

"Duck, take it easy, he's young." Lee said.

Duck grumbled and pouted in defeat and they soon came down to the kitchen to have some breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Rip soon helped Trill with finding something to eat. Trill went to follow him.

"Uh, is there anything you like to eat?" Rip asked Trill.

Trill was unsure of how to answer that as he had never ate breakfast before.

"Kid, when was the last time you ate something?" Rip asked.

"That pizza sure was good last night." Trill smiled innocently.

"So you mean you've never had any other food?" Rip asked.

"No." Trill shook his head.

"Guess it makes sense, he _was_ brought out of the cyberworld." Tech said.

"What would you like to try?" Rev asked quickly. "Pancakes? Sausage? Eggs? Ham?" Bacon? Oatmeal? Waffles? Toast?"

"Whoa, slow down there, this is all new to him." Megan told him.

"Pancakes do sound delicious." Trill said.

"Pancakes it is!" Rev smiled. "I'll cook."

"You do that..." The others told him as he zipped off to start cooking them all some breakfast.

"Does he _always_ talk so fast?" Trill asked Rip.

"Is that a trick question?" Rip smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Trill giggled.

"You're absolutely right." Rip chuckled with him.

Tony rolled his eyes as Rev's talking seemed to annoy him.

* * *

After a few seconds, the food was ready. Everyone then began to eat.

"Not bad, Mom's are better though." Marc said.

"Yeah, nothing like your mom's cooking." Rev had to agree.

Trill frowned as he didn't know the experience of a mother's cooking.

"Uh, so, Trill how are your pancakes?" Estelle asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh... Very sweet and fluffy..." Trill smiled. "What's that on them again?"

"Syrup, can't have pancakes without syrup." Vincent smiled back.

"So delicious." Trill smiled back.

"Glad ya like it so much, kid." Rev smiled.

"May I have some more?" Trill asked.

"Of course you can, cutie~" Lexi cooed as she found him adorable.

"Yay!" Trill smiled.

Rev then gave Trill some more pancakes as they enjoyed their breakfast together.

* * *

After some more eating, everyone was full.

"Anyone else up for more?" Rev asked.

"I can't move..." Akito groaned before falling out his chair. "That did it..." he then muttered.

"I think we're all full." Vincent groaned.

"I feel like we just had Thanksgiving for breakfast..." Estelle said. "So, what should we do today?" she then asked.

"I feel like I need a nap actually." Tony yawned.

"Same here." Marc added.

"You guys just woke up." Lexi said.

"So what's your point?" Tony asked as he got comfortable.

Lexi rolled her eyes to that slightly.

"I'll be in the training room." Rip said.

"Can I watch you train?" Trill asked.

"Sure, that'd be nice, right, guys?" Rip asked.

"You're part of the team, go right ahead." Ace allowed.

"I'll train with you." Slam said.

"Thanks... Spaz?" Rip replied.

"Slam." Slam grumbled in correction.

"Right... Slam... Heh." Rip smiled nervously.

* * *

They soon went to the training room. Trill smiled as he was going to see some action. Slam smirked as he put his arm around Rip, but in a friendly way. Rip looked ready to train with Slam to see which of them was stronger. Trill sat in a corner far from the action, but still not too far away so that he could see them.

"Okay, uh, how do we do this?" Rip asked Slam.

Slam pushed a button to turn on the lights as it was quite dark. Trill began to get scared as it was dark. The lights came on for Rip and Slam.

"All right, let's see if I can take on a giant Tasmanian Devil, I mean, how hard can that be?" Rip smiled nervously as Slam grinned at him.

Trill soon came into the light, not liking the dark.

"Hey, kiddo, you might wanna get out of the way," Rip warned. "You might get hurt."

"D-D-Dark." Trill pouted.

Slam and Rip should have known that since Trill was like a kid he would be afraid of the dark.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," Rip said. "Slam, are there any other lights?"

Slam looked around to see if he could find any, and where he soon found what felt like a light switch. He then turned it on.

"Is that better?" Rip asked Trill out of comfort.

Trill nodded, feeling better now that the lights were on.

"All right, stand clear." Rip smiled to Trill.

Trill smiled back and then went to take a seat.

"All right, ya big lug, show me what ya got." Rip smirked to Slam now.

"I'm not going to hold anything back." Slam smirked back in determination.

"Neither am I, Big Guy." Rip replied.

The two soon ran up to each other to show what they were made of much to the entertainment of Trill. And where when the two of them collided, Slam could feel himself actually being pushed back. Trill was literally on the edge of his seat as he watched the two superpowered animals fight.

"You're good!" Slam said to Rip.

"Thanks, Slam." Rip told him.

Slam began to try and push Rip back. Rip smirked as he kept all of his strength intact.

"Go, Rip." Trill smiled as he watched this from the sidelines.

Rip soon lifted Slam up with his right hand. Trill gasped to that as it was quite unexpected.

"Huh? I guess I didn't see that one coming either." Rip smiled sheepishly to Slam as he continued to use his new strength.

"Show-Off." Slam smirked playfully.

Rip chuckled and soon set Slam back down on the ground. Slam then smirked and tackled him like a football player. Trill covered his eyes, hoping Rip could still stand. Rip stumbled slightly and fell, but he was caught by surprise, so he began to fight Slam back with all of his might. It seemed to become much more of a match for Slam's strength. Trill kept watching.

"Slam, I don't wanna be mean, but I don't think you're the strongest member on the team anymore." Rip smiled sheepishly to the Tasmanian Devil.

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right." Slam admitted to the roadrunner as he was now on the wall after Rip had given him a good spin.

Trill laughed to some of this as he found it to be quite entertaining. Slam looked dizzy at first before shaking his head so that he could see straight. He soon saw he was now stuck on the wall before trying to get free from it.

"Oops... Did I overdo it?" Rip asked.

"Maybe just a little bit." Slam chuckled to show that he wasn't mad.

"Here, let me help." Rip said before helping Slam off the wall.

"Thanks, buddy." Slam smiled.

"Sure thing." Rip smiled back as he helped him out.

Rip soon set Slam back on the floor, but since he still didn't have full control of his strength, it was a bit rough as Slam's feet were soon seen in the floor like they were in quicksand. Slam glared at that slightly.

"Heh... Sorry... Let me try that again." Rip nervously told him.

Rip soon got him out of the ground and set him down a few feet from where the two new holes were, but this time gently. Trill kept watching over.

"Watch it next time!" Slam told Rip.

"Hey, man, I said sorry." Rip defended.

"I know, I know." Slam sighed.

Trill soon walked over. Slam dusted himself clean and decided to hold out his hand to Rip to be shaken.

"Good match." Rip smiled as he shook hands with the Tasmanian Devil.

"You too." Slam said.

"That looked like fun!" Trill smiled to them.

"Training can be fun." Slam said.

"Maybe someday you could try it." Rip smiled.

"Really?" Trill smiled back.

"When you're older." Rip nodded to that.

"Older?" Trill replied.

"Well, yeah, it might be too dangerous right now." Rip told him.

"Hmph." Trill pouted.

"Don't worry, it'll come before you know it." Rip said.

* * *

They soon met back with the others as Lexi was lying on the couch with a hot water bottle on her head and she held her stomach.

"I think I had too many pancakes..." Lexi groaned.

"You think?" Ace asked.

"I _did_ eat them a bit fast..." Lexi replied. "I'm sure I'll be alright in a minute."

"Anyone want leftover pancakes?" Duck asked.

Lexi soon cupped her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

"Way to go, Duck." Ace glared.

"What? What'd I say?" Duck asked. "Why is _everything_ always _my_ fault?!"

" _You_ mentioned pancakes and where she didn't want to think about food for now." Estelle said.

"Oh, whoops." Duck replied.

Everybody just groaned and face-palmed at Duck as he managed to screw something up. As usual.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Dr. Cronos and Nova..._**

Nova groaned as he soon woke up, though still felt a bit sore from last night.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Dr. Cronos greeted.

"So, when are we going to do this evil plan to use that new recruit to make that brat cooperate?" Nova asked as he did a handstand push-up.

"Hmm... I think today should be good..." Dr. Cronos replied. "Obviously those fools are protecting him, so we'll need a way to have that kid all alone."

"I doubt they'd abandon him like that." Nova told him.

"Not unless if they were to be called away for a mission." Dr. Cronos smirked.

"Ooh..." Nova replied.

"Now, they haven't had too many missions lately, but something's bound to happen, I mean, they are The Guardians of Acmetropolis." Dr. Cronos replied.

"So, are you gonna pull a stunt or something?" Nova asked him.

"I'll send out a giant robot to attack the city as a distraction for them." Dr. Cronos smirked.

"You like your robots, huh?" Nova asked.

"Don't judge me... Let's just say I have a mega plan with that boy~" Dr. Cronos grinned darkly.

"You're not going to sing now, are you?" Nova asked.

"No, I'm just very eager..." Dr. Cronos smirked. "Now, just follow my plan and all will go according just as I planned since that boy disappeared on me."

"So he didn't run off while your back was turned?" Nova asked.

Dr. Cronos narrowed his eyes in deadpan while the lion smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, I'll just forget about that question for right now." Nova bashfully told him.

"Smart choice." Dr. Cronos nodded before pressing a big button.

Nova soon switched hands.

"Must you do that?" Dr. Cronos asked.

"Yes, I do it every morning." Nova replied. He soon fell on his back as the building shook.

"CAREFUL!" Dr. Cronos told him.

"Oh, whoops, sorry, Doc." Nova replied.

A giant robot soon came out of the ground and looked ready to move.

"Ah... My best bot..." Dr. Cronos smiled as he hugged the robot, rubbing against the metal. "I'm so excited about this."

"So, is the robot gonna rob the bank then?" Nova asked.

"No, he's going to crush the buildings." Dr. Cronos smirked.

"Oh... Well, that works too." Nova replied.

"Behold! The Crushinator 8000!" Dr. Cronos grinned manically.

The Crushinator 8000 soon powered up, ready for command.

"You must be an egghead to work this all up." Nova commented.

"Right..." Dr. Cronos rolled his eyes to that.

"Anyway, your robot is waiting for your command." Nova told him.

"Ah... Crushinator, could you do Daddy a favor?" Dr. Cronos smirked. "I want you to go to downtown Acmetropolis and do a bit of destroying."

The robot soon stomped forward to carry out his demands.

"That should distract the Loonatics long enough." Dr. Cronos smirked.

"If that doesn't get their attention, I don't know what will." Nova smirked back to his new partner.

As the two of them laughed evilly, they took off in a vehicle which went invisible.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile, back with the team..._**

"So, Tech, how's Viola, hmm...?" Akito smirked to the coyote.

"Oh, uh, she's doing well..." Tech blushed. "She's at an audition though."

"For what?" Megan asked.

"The new play," Tech smiled. "It's about Ada Lovelace."

"Who's she?" Tony asked. "She sounds pretty."

"A mathematician." Tech replied.

"Boring!" Tony rolled his eyes then.

"Tony!" The others scolded.

"What?" Tony complained.

"I'm sure she would be a lovely Ada." Megan politely told Tech with a smile.

"I'm sure too." Tech smiled back.

There seemed to be a beeping sound.

"What could that be?" Ace wondered before answering the call.

There was a camera shown of downtown Acmetropolis with people screaming and panicking as a robot attacked.

"Look at the size of that big boy." Akito said.

"Wonder what model that could be?" Tech wondered.

"We gotta jet." Ace told the others.

"We understand." Megan said.

Rip and Slam soon walked in.

"Good timing, guys, we gotta mission, so we gotta vamoose, am-scray, take a powder!" Rev told them.

"We get it, we have to get going." Rip said.

Slam nodded to him.

"Wait... I can't leave Trill here all alone." Rip frowned.

"We can watch over him." Lee smiled.

"Oh, uh, ya sure?" Rip asked.

"I know usually I'm the babysitter in the group, but you guys should do it, besides, Lee has experience," Estelle smiled. "He's a big brother and sometimes helps me out with Max and Emmy."

"It's true." Lee said.

"Well, okay." Rip said.

Trill look sad that his big brother figure had to leave.

"I'll be right back; I promise, be good for the Clarks now." Rip smiled.

"Okay..." Trill said, softly and sadly so Megan came to hug him.

"I promise we'll be right back after the mission." Rip promised him.

"Pinkie promise?" Trill asked as he held out his pinkie finger from his left hand.

"I pinkie promise." Rip smiled before taking his own pinkie out so that they could make it an official promise.

And where they soon linked their pinkie fingers together, making the promise official.

"Thank you." Trill smiled.

"Sure thing, buddy, I'll see you later now." Rip smiled back before going off with the other Loonatics.

* * *

Once the team was gone, it was now just the teenagers and Trill in the tower.

"Well, looks like it's just you and us, buddy, which means, _I_ get to be in charge for once since _I'm_ older than _you_." Tony smirked to Trill.

"You realize the rest of _us_ are older than _you_ , right?" Akito smirked at Tony.

"What?!" Tony glared. "But I... And he... **UGGGHHH!** When do _I_ get to be in charge?"

"When you're older than Megan and Marc." Lee smirked.

"Yes!" Tony cheered before realizing what he said. "Hey!"

Trill found this to be funny. The teenagers waved as the Loonatics flew off from the tower to get downtown.

"Come on, Trill, let's have some fun!" Estelle smiled, activating babysitter mode in the ways she learned from when Barbie babysat her and the others.

"Yay! Fun!" Trill smiled back.

"What do we do?" Tony asked. "Do they got video games around here?"

"I'm not sure." Vincent said.

Estelle opened a closet door and decided to look through to find some games for them to play with, and after some searching, she soon found a game. "Ah, here we go." she smiled as she stepped down to bring out a game for them to play.

"Better be something good." Tony muttered, feeling bored already.

"Are you ever satisfied?" Vincent rolled his eyes.

"At times." Tony smirked.

"Let's play this game... Megaopolis..." Estelle said. "Hm... Kinda sounds like a future version of Monopoly."

"Ooh, that's risky," Felicity said. "My mother said two people in Monopoly is fine, but more than that is a war zone."

"Anything is better than nothing." Tony said.

Estelle soon brought out the game and it seemed to be a 3D platform unlike a normal board game.

 ** _"Hello, and welcome to Megaopolis!"_ **The mascot of the game appeared in a hologram. **_"Would you like to hear the instructions or play right away?"_**

Before Tony could say 'Play right away.', Lee covered his mouth.

"We'd like to hear the instructions." Marc said.

The hologram soon told them how to play the game and they were given helmets. When taking their helmets, they seemed to be in a virtual world and were about to play the game.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Loonatics soon hovered over in their jet packs towards the robot in downtown Acmetropolis.

"Whoa, this giant robot doesn't mess around." Rip said.

"Maybe he'll cooperate with this!" Lexi replied before shooting the robot a Brain Blast.

The robot felt the Brain Blast and soon turned around to face the Loonatics.

"You're going down, Metal Head!" Ace glared at the robot.

The robot soon swatted the hero team away.

"Oh, no, ya don't!" Rip said as he came up from the other side and began to fly, punching the robot against its side, knocking it away from the building.

The robot glared at who knocked it away. Rip smirked as he came out.

"Careful, Bro, he seems to be angered!" Rev warned.

"Don't worry, Big Bro; I can take him on." Rip smirked.

"He worries me sometimes." Rev said to himself.

"Hey, Big Bot, why don't you take me on?" Rip taunted. "I bet you're as dangerous as an old tin can!"

The Crushinator 8000 soon took that as an insult and soon decided to stomp on Rip. Rip smirked as he saw no threat to this. Slam was about to go in and help Rip out, but Rip soon grabbed the foot of the robot with one hand and pushed it back flat on the ground, making the ground shake and the town all around them. The Crushinator 8000 soon grabbed out of the tallest buildings to use it as its weapon against Rip.

"We help you." Slam told Rip.

"It's okay, I can handle it." Rip promised as he soon looked determined, no matter what might happen to him.

"You sure, Bro?" Rev asked before seeing the giant robot now about to use the building it had as a hammer.

"Sure I'm sure!" Rip replied. "What could go wrong?"

"That." Duck said as he pointed up at the building the robot was using.

"Ah, no big deal, I can handle this." Rip replied.

"Let us help you, bud." Ace told the roadrunner.

"Yeah, we're a team." Lexi added.

"It's alright, guys, I can do it." Rip smiled.

"Uh, Rip, maybe you should let us help, I mean, we've been doing this longer than you have." Rev reminded.

"Well... All right..." Rip replied. "Battle stations then!" he then called out like a leader.

"This'll have some getting used to." Duck said.

"Ah, I don't think it's that much different with an arrogant teammate." Ace muttered slightly.

The Loonatics all flew up together and charged against the robot all at once, using their special powers against it, and where their combined powers helped destroy the robot. The Crushinator was soon destroyed, but Dr. Cronos didn't seem to be angered or even annoyed.

"That was great, team." Ace smiled at his team.

"Whoever invented this thing must has a screw loose on their own..." Rip said before finding a random screw and saw a company logo on it. "'Property of Cronos Industries'?"

That name seemed to remind everyone about the information Tech told them about Dr. Cronos.

"Of course, he's behind this..." Ace glared. "He's probably trying to keep us busy so he can find a way to get Trill back!"

"Good thing he's not alone." Tech said.

The people soon came out.

"It's okay, everyone, you're safe now!" Ace told them.

The people began to ask them for autographs.

"I suppose I could spare a few minutes before I go back to Trill." Rip smiled as he signed the first autograph.

* * *

While they were signing autographs, we see Nova sneaking into the tower yet again.

"I like this game." Marc smiled.

"That's only cuz you're winning." Felicity teased.

"I can't believe I'm still in jail!" Tony complained.

"Hey, you didn't pay your rent." Megan replied.

Trill laughed as he had a lot of fun with the teenagers, and where this seemed to be the perfect distraction as they didn't see Nova coming in.

"All right... My turn... Maybe I can buy a hotel." Lee said as he went to take his turn.

"Someone get me out of jail already!" Tony complained.

"Oh, quit complaining, we're almost through the game." Akito told him.

"Ugh..." Tony groaned as he nearly fell out of his seat.

Nova chuckled as he was almost there. _'The brat is just inches away from my hands.'_ He thought to himself as he got ready to snatch the young NetNavi.

Lee took the racecar and began to drive it. Trill smiled to them, though he seemed to shake something inside of him like he could tell something bad was about to happen, and where he was right as Nova was close to snatching him away. Trill soon let out a yell.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Estelle cooed to the NetNavi. She soon saw what was wrong as she saw Nova from last night and yesterday.

Nova soon came towards them. This made the teenagers angry as Trill was in danger now.

"Uh, hi." Nova smirked to them.

Akito and the others soon paused the game before Akito and Lee tackled Nova to get him away from Trill. Estelle did her best to comfort Trill as he seemed to cry after seeing the lion come back, and where the same thing happened like what happened last night when he started crying. Estelle decided to keep an eye on Trill while the others handled Nova.

"Sometimes, I _like_ being a spy." Tony smirked to himself.

"Someone make that brat stop crying!" Nova yelled as the same thing happened when Trill cried.

"Sure... There's only one way to do that." Lee replied.

* * *

The answer to Nova was suddenly getting kicked out of the window and crashing in the middle of the street, out of the tower.

"Failed again?" Dr. Cronos asked.

"That brat had babysitters which seemed to be more of a match for me." Nova groaned as he got up.

"Are you sure you're a real lion?" Dr. Cronos asked with slanted eyes.

"Yes, I am! I just didn't expect two of those teens were super strong." Nova glared.

"This may be harder than I thought." Dr. Cronos said.

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Genius?" Nova scoffed. "Why don't you think of something that doesn't involve me getting beaten by those psycho teen mutants!"

"Hmm... I will need to send my newest robot to capture him, but it will take days to finish." Dr. Cronos said.

"Well, I'm not going back there until it's done then!" Nova glared from the beatings he had to suffer from lately.

They both soon went back to the evil scientist's secret lab.

* * *

Akito glared down from the window, hoping Nova and Cronos wouldn't come back.

"It's okay, Trill, it's okay." Estelle soothed, almost like a mother to Trill.

"You would make a wonderful mother." Lee smiled to her.

"Aw, thanks, Lee." Estelle smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

After sometime, the Loonatics soon arrived back.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Ace asked.

"Intruder alert." Marc rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Nova tried to kidnap Trill again." Akito told them as Estelle handed Trill to Rip.

Trill soon huddled against Rip once in his hold.

"Aw, I'm sorry, dude, I knew I couldn't leave you alone." Rip frowned.

"We'll have to keep the security system on after we leave for missions from now on." Ace said.

"Great idea, glad I thought of it." Duck smirked.

Everyone else just gave him a deadpan glance.

"No, you didn't." Trill shook his head.

"Uh, did Zadavia say when she and the others were coming?" Lexi asked Ace.

"Should be tomorrow, yesterday they said they needed a couple of days." Ace replied.

"Didn't we get their call this morning?" Tony asked.

"Well, you know, they need time." Ace replied.

"Yeah, which means they could be here tomorrow or in a few days." Tony said.

"Well, Zadavia should call first." Duck suggested.

"So you can save your insults without getting roasted?" Tony smirked.

"No, of course not." Duck lied.

"Sure..." Tony rolled his eyes. "And I thought I said dumb stuff all the time."

"I think he beats you in that department." Lee smirked.

"Yeah," Tony replied before pouting. "Hey!"

"It's a compliment." Lee said innocently.

"It had better be..." Tony muttered slightly.

* * *

And where Tony was right as days went by and where they continued to wait for Captain Planet and Zadavia and their kids to arrive and where while they waited, Dr. Cronos and Nova built his new robot. Akito and Estelle took out their magic workbooks, though felt bored with them already.

"Wanna play The Not Study Game?" Tony asked.

"How do we play?" Akito and Estelle replied.

Tony shoved their workbooks off of the table. "You're already playing!" he then said, taking out some video games.

Akito and Estelle soon used their magic which made their workbooks reappear in the room.

"Dang it, forgot about that." Tony groaned.

They soon saw a bright light, telling them one thing.

"Chapter 1..." Akito and Estelle began before looking over and tossed their books away and dashed off.

"Oh, so if _you_ do it, it's okay, but if _I_ do it, it's wrong." Tony deadpanned.

* * *

Everyone soon rushed to the light which was in the living room. Due to being in the dark briefly, there seemed to be some shoving and crashing heard. Felicity got to the light first as she could see in the dark.

"Uh-oh, isn't Trill afraid of the dark?" Duck asked.

"It's okay, I got it." Felicity said as she turned on the lights before anything could happen.

Trill shivered at first before then smiling to the light, feeling safe again.

"Whew." Everyone sighed before they saw Zadavia and her family coming in.

"Zadavia!" Felicity and her cousins ran towards the woman and hugged her.

"Hello there." Zadavia smiled down to them.

"Hey, what about me?" Captain Planet chuckled as he also came.

"Uncle Planet!" The Fudo siblings smiled as they hugged him next.

"Hey, guys." Captain Planet chuckled as he hugged them back.

"I'd hug you guys, but my hands are kinda full." Ixta said as she carried the twins.

"Here, lemme help ya." Eddie said to Ixta, showing that he was able to come over with the family.

"Thanks, Eddie." Ixta smiled as she handed the twins to him.

The Fudo siblings soon came to hug Ixta next since they were family now.

"Hey, guys..." Ixta smiled. "Good to see ya."

"It's great seeing you too." Estelle smiled back.

"We'd like to introduce you all to our new friends and Estelle's boyfriend and the new team member who has his own little brother." Akito said.

"Oh, do tell... They better not be boring." Eddie hid a cocky smirk.

"Eddie..." Ixta said to him.

"I'm not boring; the others, I'm not so sure." Tony smirked.

"Tony?!" His siblings glared.

"What?" Tony shrugged innocently.

"What are we going to do with that boy?" Marc sighed.

"He's too old to give up for adoption." Megan whispered.

"So, mind introducing your friends?" Zadavia asked.

"Well, I'm Lee... I'm Estelle's boyfriend." Lee replied as he decided to go first since he was the oldest of his siblings.

"And I'm his sister, Megan and these are our brothers: Marc and Tony." Megan introduced.

"Good to meet you all..." Zadavia replied. "You seem like really good friends."

"Best friends." Estelle smiled as she put her arm around Megan.

"And now for the new team member." Rev smiled.

The others stepped aside.

"Has anyone seen-Oh..." Rip was about to ask before seeing Zadavia. "Uh, hello there."

"This is my little bro, Rip Runner, and the newest Loonatic." Rev smiled to the blonde woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Rip added.

"It's nice to meet you too." Zadavia smiled back.

The twins looked over.

"So, these are...?" Rip began.

"The twins: Hercules and Maxima," Zadavia introduced. "Our little bundles of joy."

"And I can already tell where your daughter gets her beauty from." Rip smiled.

Maxima, though a baby, seemed to coo and giggle to that happily.

"You're welcome, little lady." Rip smiled, taking that as a thank you.

"Bzz." Hercules smiled as he took out his own doll which was of Buzz Lightyear.

"I take it he's a big fan of Buzz Lightyear." Rip smiled.

"He sure is." Captain Planet chuckled.

"You must be their father." Rip said.

"Oh, I am," Captain Planet smiled. "I've been with Zadavia for quite a while now."

"By the way, Rip, you were about to ask us if any of us has seen...?" Vincent asked, drawing on, hoping Rip would continue the question he was going to ask.

"Huh?" Rip asked. "Oh! Yeah! Where's Trill? He seemed to run off."

This made the others panic while Zadavia and Captain Planet felt confused.

"Hide and Seek!" Trill giggled as he soon came out from behind the couch.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright," Rip sighed before picking up Trill. "You gave me and the others a real scare, little buddy."

"Sorry..." Trill replied sheepishly.

"Oh... Who's this now?" Captain Planet asked.

"This is Trill, he's my little buddy." Rip replied.

"And his own little brother." Rev smiled.

"Right... My own little brother." Rip smiled back.

"That's so sweet..." Zadavia smiled. "We'll have to talk this over at dinner."

"And he is much more than he seems." Duck said, referring to Trill.

"So I see..." Zadavia smiled. "Well, we better get settled in. Unpacking is always such a chore."

"Tell me about it..." Eddie replied. "Especially whenever we have family get togethers and my dorky cousins come over."

* * *

Everyone soon put their luggage in one room and pushed a button which seemed to do the unpacking for them.

"Ooh." Trill smiled.

"I'm just glad I don't live with Granny anymore..." Ixta said. "I know, she was the only family I had left, but... She was a tyrant, and I didn't like being a princess."

"I still can't believe you admitted that on the big school dance to Brittney when she made fun of you," Eddie said. "I'm sorry about how she gets, she's just like that."

"Eh, I think she was just acting that way because of her secret crush on Lloyd." Ixta replied.

"Really?" Eddie asked.

"Please, the real bully was Megan..." Ixta replied before the black-haired girl looked over. "Oh, sorry, not you, a different Megan."

"I had a feeling it had to be." Megan said.

They then continued to unpack and soon fell against the furniture.

"So exhausting..." Ixta groaned as she collapsed onto the couch before smiling as she turned on the TV. 'When's lunch?"

"In a little bit." Zadavia told her.

"So, what did you mean when you said Trill was more then he seems?" Captain Planet asked Duck.

"He may seem like a little kid, which he kinda is, but he's actually a NetNavi." Duck said.

"NetNavi?" Zadavia replied.

"Do you know what that is?" Ace asked them.

"I feel like I've heard of that, but I'm not certain." Zadavia replied.

"Anyway, we've been keeping Dr. Cronos and Nova from kidnapping to take him back. " Lee said.

"Who's Nova?" Captain Planet asked.

"He came to audition to become a new teammate, but he was just arrogant and full of himself, so we rejected him," Ace replied. "Also, he cheated when showing Slam how strong he was."

"And the rest before Rip were even worse." Duck said.

"Oh, I'm sure they couldn't have been that bad." Captain Planet smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, trust us, they were." Lexi groaned.

"That bad?" Zadavia asked.

"Each of them were either arrogant, dramatic, or downright jerks." Ace said.

"Well, I guess they could be that bad..." Captain Planet replied. "Oh, well, you guys did what you had to do."

"Luckily, Rip was the last one." Rev smiled.

"I guess you could say they saved the best for last." Rip replied.

"Heh, very funny." Tech chuckled to that.

* * *

While that was all going on, Dr. Cronos and Nova were now finishing building the new robot.

"Just a little more..." Dr. Cronos said as he used a fire drill and soon finished. "Aha! Success!"

"So, this will truly help us get that brat?" Nova asked.

"Indeed, this way you won't have to get hurt." Dr. Cronos said.

"Perfect." Nova replied.

"Now, that child shall be mine..." Dr. Cronos grinned darkly. "Nothing will stop us, not even those Teenage Mutants or whatever they could possibly be."

"So, shall we strike now?" Nova smirked eagerly.

"Hmm... Maybe that would be best..." Dr. Cronos replied. "We'll have to be conspicuous at first so they'll be unprepared at first."

"Fair enough." Nova agreed.

They soon took off to start their new plan on how to take Trill.

"You sure this'll work?" Nova asked.

"Who's the genius here?" Dr. Cronos smirked innocently.

"You are." Nova groaned.

"Right!" Dr. Cronos replied. "Now, if this doesn't work, I'll eat my hat!"

They soon made their way back to the Loonatics' Tower.

* * *

Everyone got settled and were about to share some lunch together and the twins played on the floor to pass the time. Trill began to enjoy the lunch he had.

"That kid eats faster than Kurt at lunch time." Eddie commented.

"You see, Trill is still new to all kinds of food." Estelle explained.

"What is he anyway?" Eddie asked.

"A NetNavi..." Marc said. "Don't worry, we're a little new to it too."

"A NetNavi is kind of a Net warrior that fights off viruses, and evil NetNavis that are used by evil people." Tony explained as best he could.

"Riiight..." Eddie said. "Must've missed that in class."

"What haven't you missed in class?" Ixta smirked playfully.

"Touche." Eddie rolled his eyes playfully.

They soon had some burgers for lunch. Estelle stared at her burger for a few moments while everyone else already began to eat.

"Estelle, aren't you hungry?" Trill asked.

"Uh... I'm a vegetarian." Estelle said.

"Oh! Estelle, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Lexi told the girl, taking her burger away.

"How about a veggie burger?" Ace suggested. "They're just as tasty as the meaty burgers."

"Sure, that sounds good." Estelle smiled.

"All right." Lexi smiled back as she then gave Estelle a veggie burger.

And where Ace was right as Estelle took a bite from the veggie burger.

"Since when do you eat like a rabbit?" Duck scoffed to Estelle.

"Since I decided that I think it's wrong for animals to exist only to be eaten." Estelle huffed.

"And it's her choice if she wants to be a vegetarian." Akito told Duck.

"I don't get how people can live like that." Duck shrugged as he ate his burger.

"Thank you, Ace." Estelle smiled as she got to enjoy her burger.

"No problem, kiddo." Ace smiled back.

"Pass the fries." Eddie said.

"Here you go." Captain Planet smiled, giving him some.

"Great vacation, guys, glad I came here." Tony told Felicity and the Fudos.

"Vacation?" Felicity replied.

"What vacation?" Lee added.

"Well, you took us away from home with no chores and homework, so yeah." Tony smirked.

"Fair enough." Vincent shrugged.

"Don't get used to it, time will be the same when we go back home." Estelle smirked.

"No way!" Tony complained.

"Sorry, but that's how it works." Akito told him.

"Dang it." Tony complained.

"At least your teacher's not a robot." Eddie muttered.

They soon heard the intruder alert alarm. This made them groan slightly.

"I'll go check it out, be back in a flash." Rev said before zipping off.

"I bet I know who it is." Duck complained.

"Guys, we have a giant robot visitor." Rev said as he came back.

"Called it." Duck rolled his eyes.

"Let's get rid of this robot so we can continue with where we were." Ace said.

Estelle took another bite out of her burger and then got ready to go with the others.

"Let's get this over with," Marc sighed. "I'm getting sick of robots today."

"We might as well join in." Captain Planet said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Marc replied. "I wonder if Jerry has a descendant in this timeline?"

The others chuckled to that before going to spring into action. Ixta and Eddie stayed behind to keep an eye on Trill and the baby twins. The others soon went out to fight off the giant robot so they could get it over with.

"It's okay, we're all safe." Ixta soothed Hercules, Maxima, and Trill.


	8. Chapter 8

"If you're a Cronos robot, **SO HELP ME!** " Lexi glared.

The giant robot soon hit them all with lasers. Most of them did their best to dodge, but Lexi yelped as she got hit.

"LEXI!" Ace cried out and went after her.

The giant robot soon shot out electric nets.

"Look out, you guys!" Rip called.

"What for? Waaah!" Duck asked before he was a victim of a net. "Anyone order some roast duck...?" he then muttered, a bit painfully.

The giant robot soon shot out a gravity ray.

"What's that? It can't be!" Tech gasped.

"What?" Rev asked.

"Gravity Gun." Tech groaned.

And where the gravity gun hit most of them and which caused the ones that got hit to crash to the ground. Slam of course had the biggest and hardest fall.

"Hey, I guess it's true, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Dr. Cronos chuckled to that.

"Now do we get in the tower and get the brat?" Nova whispered to Dr. Cronos.

"Yes..." Dr. Cronos replied. "According to my scanner, the ones inside don't have super powers themselves. One of them appears to be a pure human."

"Alright, then let's get inside." Nova smirked.

"After you." Dr. Cronos chuckled.

* * *

Ixta did her best to soothe Hercules and Maxima while they waited for the others to come back. They soon heard Nova and Dr. Cronos coming in as the strong lion punched the door down. This made the babies wail and cry.

"Oh, great, _more_ screaming brats." Nova complained.

"Hey, back off!" Eddie glared as he stood in front of Ixta and the younger ones.

"Move it, kid, we're just here for that brat." Nova told him as he pointed to Trill.

"No way, you're not taking him!" Eddie glared.

"Just try and stop me." Nova grinned at him, a bit evilly.

Nova soon shoved Eddie aside and soon went up to Trill and snatched him up before covering his move. Trill soon muffled and struggled.

"Hey!" Ixta pouted.

"Shut up!" Nova glared, shoving her against Eddie.

"Perfect, now let's get going." Dr. Cronos smirked.

* * *

The two of them soon left the tower with Trill in their possession. Hercules and Maxima babbled angrily, but since they were babies, they weren't understood, except for to each other and other babies. The giant robot soon saw its creator and his creator's companion escaping with Trill which meant it could now make its get away. The Loonatics groaned with their spy friends. The robot soon took its leave, leaving them in the dust. As the robot left, the electric net and the affects of the gravity gun wore off.

"Ugh... Can things get any more painful?" Duck groaned.

They soon saw that the robot was gone.

"Heh... I got lucky that time." Duck said.

"All right, show's over, back in the tower." Lee told the others.

They all soon went back to the tower and when they got inside they were surprised to see the door not where it should be. They came further inside, really concerned.

* * *

Ixta and Eddie groaned as they soon got up off of each other while Hercules and Maxima crawled to them.

"What happened in here?" Ace asked.

"Giant lion... Doctor... Waah..." Eddie panted.

"Giant lion?" The others asked. The only lion the others knew was the same that tried to kidnap Trill last time.

"He came back?" Ace asked.

"Sorry, guys, we tried to help, we really did..." Ixta frowned.

"But he just shoved us aside like we were nothing." Eddie added.

"I wanna pummel that psycho right now!" Slam growled before lifting up the couch over his head out of anger with Nova.

They soon saw that the one that Nova took was the very same NetNavi that he tried to kidnap one night. Slam soon roared and threw the couch out one of the windows.

"Whoa! I understand you're angry, Slam, but calm down." Ace said.

"HE MUST PAY!" Slam snarled.

"Uh, Akito, little help, buddy?" Ace asked nervously.

Akito nodded as he knew just what to do. Slam soon went to grab the kitchen counter next.

"Whoa, take it easy, man." Akito told him. He soon stopped Slam from using the kitchen counter by holding him in a bear hug grip.

Slam glared back at him.

"Slam, settle down a little, you're acting like a monster." Akito told him.

Slam glared before calming down as he realized that he did just throw the coach out the windows.

"I know you're mad, but please settle down, you're gonna scare the kids." Akito warned.

Hercules and Maxima seemed to huddle together, looking up at Slam, a bit scared. Slam calmed down completely, not wanting to scare the kids. Akito then let go once Slam was calmed down.

"Still hate him." Slam growled lowly.

"Yes... I do too." Akito nodded.

"I think Rip's the most angry." Rev said.

Everyone soon turned to see Rip as he seemed to be breathing in and out of anger since Trill was taken from him. "Let's go rescue Trill." Rip glared.

"Right now when my stories are on?" Duck asked.

"Aw, come on, you lazy duck!" Tony scoffed.

"We're all going." Akito said.

"When you say 'all', what do you mean?" Eddie asked nervously.

"I think he means _all_ of us." Ixta said.

"Uh..." Eddie blinked. "I think I remember I have some homework to do."

"You can do it later." Rip replied out of aggression.

"Y-Yes, sir." Eddie gulped.

"You guys got a giant plane or something in this place?" Rip asked Ace and Lexi.

"I think Ace has been working on a new vehicle." Ace said.

"Will it hold all of us?" Rip asked.

"It should." Ace replied.

"It really will." Tech nodded.

"Sounds good, let's hit it then." Rip replied.

"All right then, let's go." Ace nodded to the roadrunner.

Everyone soon hurried to where Tech's newest invented sky vehicle was.

"Behold!" Tech smiled. "My newest-"

"GET IN!" Rip yelled out, interrupting.

Rev was surprised at how Rip interrupted Tech. They soon all got inside. Ixta smiled as she put Hercules and Maxima into their automated car-seats.

"Alright, let's get this thing up in the air." Ace said.

"Please, allow me." Tech replied as he took the controls and soon closed the doors and windows so that they could go up in the air like in a plane ride.

Once the new air craft was ready, it took off. Hercules held onto his Buzz Lightyear doll while Maxima had a doll which was something called a Daisydroid Girl which were like The Powerpuff Girls in the 21st century.

"Just hold on, Trill, we're coming." Rip said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the secret lab..._**

Nova carried Trill with a wicked grin and soon set the NetNavi down.

"Ah... Excellent!" Dr. Cronos grinned. "Hello there, my boy."

"Why are you after me?!" Trill cried.

"Because you are the key to controlling the two Cyber Beasts Gregar and Falzar; with them under my control, I can destroy the world and then create it as my own!" Dr. Cronos laughed evilly.

"You'll never get away with that, you evil, evil man!" Trill frowned.

"Oh, just try and see if I can be stopped." Dr. Cronos replied.

"The Loonatics will stop you." Trill glared, trying to sound brave.

"By the time they try to stop me; I'll have control of the Cyber Beasts." Dr. Cronos smirked as he pulled a switch which activated the machine Trill was connected to now.

Trill soon panicked as this was anything but good. Dr. Cronos laughed evilly as this were going so well so far, and where the machine soon started to make Trill feel pain as it was starting to unlock the ability to control the Cyber Beasts from him.

"Let's see your friends find us now~" Dr. Cronos smirked to Trill.

Trill knew exactly how as he soon cried louder out of pain.

"That sound is going to be the death of me!" Nova complained as he covered his ears.

Unknown to them, that loud crying was all the hint the others needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone waited as they flew through the sky.

"Oh, it's okay, guys, don't cry..." Ixta smiled to the babies, but saw that they weren't crying. "If that's not you, then who's...?"

"I know that crying anywhere," Rip said before facing Tech. "Tech, follow that crying."

"You got it." Tech nodded as he did just that.

They continued to follow the crying sound and where they saw where it was leading them.

"Ooh... That place looks creepy..." Duck shuddered.

"Yeah... Like something out of Castlevania." Tony agreed.

They soon landed the air craft in front of the secret lab.

"To the secret lab!" Akito smirked. "Pull the lever!"

"What?" The others asked.

"I'm sorry, I just love that story." Akito replied.

* * *

They soon ran off to the entrance and saw two levers.

"Huh, whatya know?" Akito asked.

"All right, Akito, pull a lever." Duck said.

Akito soon pulled one lever to see what it would do. And where a trap door opened up underneath Duck's feet and where he soon fell down a pit full of crocodiles.

"Oops." Akito cupped his mouth.

"Why does he even _have_ that lever?" Duck complained and yelped at the crocodiles as they came toward him and he tried to teleport out of the way.

"Let's try the other one." Rev said.

Akito then pulled the other lever to see what would happen now. This then opened the door to the secret lab.

"Huh, that was easy." Lexi commented.

They soon stepped inside and looked around.

"This is _too_ easy..." Ixta commented before taking out her can of hairspray.

"Uh, Ixta? Now's not the time to fix your hair." Eddie told the blonde girl.

"I know..." Ixta replied before blowing the hairspray into the area.

After the spray came down, there was a laser path shown.

"Knew it." Ixta said.

"Good thinking, Ixta." Lexi smiled to her.

"Thanks." Ixta smiled back.

"Hmm..." Akito hummed and soon threw a rock against the lasers and the lasers zapped it instantly. "Barbecue Loonatics is not my idea of fun." he then commented.

"How do we get past those?" Duck asked.

"Hmm... Let me think..." Akito replied. "I feel like we're gonna need a combination of speed, flight, and strength."

"Why those?" Tech asked.

"Flight to fly over the lasers and speed to do it quickly, and strength to carry the others across." Akito replied.

"Then good thing two of us have all three." Rev said.

"Mm-hmm~" Akito smirked and nodded.

"Smart kid." Tech approved of Akito's brainstorming.

"Alright, then everyone get on our backs." Rip told the group.

Everyone then did as told.

"This way!" Akito called out after he carried his load and soon jumped in the air before flying at great speed over the lasers.

Rip soon followed after him as he carried his load while in the air.

"Don't drop me, this vest is very valuable." Eddie warned.

"I'll see what I can do." Akito rolled his eyes.

It took a few seconds before they finally made it to the other side.

"Betcha didn't see that one comin', Cronos." Eddie smirked.

"Nice thinkin', kid, I guess you still got it." Ace smiled proudly to Akito.

"I sure do." Akito smiled back.

* * *

Once everyone was on the ground, they continued their way to rescue Trill.

"Interesting way to cross my lasers..." Dr. Cronos glared as he saw this on security footage. "Perhaps now I'll unleash the big guns."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Nova smirked.

"Yes, but we shouldn't make it too easy..." Dr. Cronos smirked back.

"The rest of the way should be more challenging for them." Nova smirked back.

Dr. Cronos soon pushed a button to send out more obstacles. "Eat this, Tiny Toonatics!"

* * *

The group kept walking around and looked around for any more traps.

"Seems like we might be getting through this easily." Duck smirked as he walked ahead.

" _Too_ easily..." Lexi said.

"This is usually the part where something bad happens!" Tony cried out.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Akito asked himself.

The traps soon showed up.

"You guys and your big mouths!" Duck glared at the others like it was their fault and not his.

"That still sounds familiar..." Akito said before glaring. "Well, anyway, let's see what we got here."

"Who should test out the first tough trap?" Estelle asked.

"I'll do it." Captain Planet said as he soon came out. He soon went to see what the first tough trap was.

"Careful." Zadavia told him.

Captain Planet nodded to her and stepped on a loose tile which made a giant boulder roll down toward them like in Indiana Jones. Captain Planet rolled his eyes at this before using his strength against the boulder.

"That was easy." Slam said.

"Yeah, but it might get tricky as we go on." Akito warned the others.

And where it did, unfortunately Duck had set off the rest of the traps and got bruised in the process.

"Thanks, Duck, you're a great help." Estelle smiled.

"I can't feel my legs!" Duck groaned out of misfortune.

"We're almost to there." Akito said.

"I'm not doing this anymore... Nope. No way. Uh-uh!" Duck said, trying to back out. Only for him to be pushed forward by Tony and where he ended up on the door.

They soon kept walking along.

"I'm not going in there!" Duck begged. "You can't make me!"

Slam soon dragged him in. Duck groaned as he knew he should've seen this coming. They began to walk in while looking around the secret lab. Ixta held the babies close and Maxima seemed to whimper fearfully, even with her pacifier in her mouth.

* * *

Rip soon saw Trill on a metal table and rushed to him. Trill looked over and gasped.

"It's okay, buddy, I'm right here," Rip soothed him. "Did they hurt ya?"

"Quick, you have to go!" Trill told them.

"I'm not leaving you, we're getting you out of here." Rip told Trill.

"That's right." Ace nodded.

"Aw, you're not going to stay?" Nova's voice mocked.

Everyone suddenly froze and looked around for him.

"What a crying shame," Nova said. "It's always sad to see friends leave!"

"But let's send them with parting gifts." Dr. Cronos smirked.

"Oh, but of course." Nova nodded.

Dr. Cronos soon pulled out a remote, pushing the button on it to show them what they had meant, and where two giant beasts were soon shown.

"Are those the Cyber Beasts?" Duck asked Tech, hoping they weren't like he had feared.

"I think they might be." Tech nodded.

"And now my glorious beasts, attack!" Dr. Cronos ordered.

Gregar and Falzar soon came out to attack the group.

"Oh, hi, I just remembered, I gotta... RUN!" Duck said before running off.

Falzar let out a loud screech before attacking Duck. Duck soon yelped at that.

"Throw some eggs or something!" Estelle told him.

"Oh, right." Duck said before making his Egg Spheres and threw them towards Falzar only for his attacks to do nothing to it as Falzar flapped its wings, causing a gust of wind to happen.

"It didn't work, ESTELLE!" Duck panicked.

"I thought it would work." Estelle shrugged.

"Nothing can stop them, except for Trill if he had any strength left." Dr. Cronos smirked.

"Shows what you know!" Rip glared.

"Oh, please..." Dr. Cronos smirked darkly. "Like you can stop us this time."

Falzar soon came after Rip next.

"We have to get out of here now." Ace told Rip.

"That's right... Flee you cowards," Dr. Cronos smirked. "We'll keep Trill some great company."

Akito soon used his magic to blind the bad guys and the Cyber Beasts and which worked and where that would be long enough for them to take Trill with them.

"WHAT?!" Dr. Cronos snapped.

"Go, go, go, go!" Akito quickly told the others.

They soon took off with Trill in Rip's arms.

"They're getting away!" Nova glared.

"AFTER THEM! NOW!" Dr. Cronos commanded his Cyber Beasts.

The Cyber Beasts went after the group as they hurried back in the air craft.

* * *

They all made it in luckily. Once they were all inside, Tech soon grabbed the controls to fly them away before it would be too late, and where luckily, they got away before the Cyber Beasts could get to them as Tech activated the camouflage mode.

"Hmm... Nice feature." Akito smiled.

"I thought it'd come in handy for just in case." Tech smiled back.

And where he was right as the Cyber Beasts couldn't seem to see them. Trill huddled up to Rip while crying.

"Shh,... Shh... It's okay, dude, we're safe now." Rip told the NetNavi.

"N-No, we're not, we're all in danger." Trill sniffled.

"We're gonna be okay, I promise you." Rip told him.


	10. Chapter 10

They soon arrived at the tower.

"They won't take too long to find us," Trill whimpered. "Maybe I never should have found you guys."

"Shh..." Rip soothed. "You were in trouble, so you needed help, that's why I came. It's what friends do."

"That's right." Akito nodded.

"It's gonna be okay, Trill; we won't let anything bad happen to you." Estelle coaxed.

"But now the world is in danger." Trill frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to fight off those two." Ace said.

"We're not gettin' rid of ya," Rev promised. "We only get rid of bad guys, and you can guarantee they'll be gone in a flash! Just call me 'Uncle Rev'."

"Guys, I know this might sound crazy, but do you think that maybe Rip might be able to take on those two Cyber Beasts?" Tony asked.

"Me?" Rip replied.

"I wanna crush 'em!" Slam glared as he was about to grab something again until Akito restrained him.

"That's right, my power cell shot a power beam at you when you were saving me." Trill smiled at Rip.

"So that's what happened..." Rip replied before smiling back.

"Consider it your greatest honor as our new member." Tech told the roadrunner.

"Then it's time I fought those two." Rip said.

"So, you're going alone?" Ixta asked him.

"Well, he is the only one that has the strength and speed to take them on." Ace said.

"Aw, but I wanna see this happen." Tony pouted.

"Surely there's a video screen we could watch that on while we hang out here." Marc suggested.

"There is." Tech said.

"This place has every thing." Tony smiled.

"No, we're not living here." Marc said.

"You guys never let me have any real fun." Tony pouted.

Rip soon took off to fight the two Cyber Beasts.

"Good luck!" Trill called out. "Though I'm sure you don't need it."

"He sure doesn't." Rev said.

"Follow me so we can watch this." Tech told the others.

The others smiled to that and went to sit down and watch this on a big screen and turned it on.

"Let's see... He should be on Channel 72740." Tech said, taking out a remote to switch through the other channels to find Rip in action.

Luckily, they soon found the channel.

* * *

Rip was flying in the air through Acmetropolis.

"Who is that?" Misty asked as she was in her news van. "One of those Loonatics."

"He looks a little different than the usual ones who saved you from Weather Vane." The driver said to her.

"Well, thank goodness he's not that duck guy." Misty groaned.

"Not that I can see anyway." The driver replied.

"This should be an interesting story." Misty said as she sprayed her hairspray, making him cough a little.

Rip soon flew back to the secret lab, looking enraged and determined. This had to end, right now. The front of the secret Lab soon burst as the two Cyber Beasts came out with the two evil beings on their backs.

"All right, you want me? Come and get me!" Rip glared at the villains. "You'll pay for trying to hurt Trill!"

"Gregar! Falzar! Teach him the meaning of pain!" Dr. Cronos ordered.

"Whatever keeps Trill safe." Rip glared.

The Cyber Beasts soon roared in his face before attacking, and where the fight soon started. Trill shivered a bit.

"Shh, it's all right..." Lexi soothed him the best that she could.

"Is the camera on?" Misty asked the camera guy.

"Uh..." The camera man said as he adjusted it before turning it on and smiled bashfully. "Now it is, Miss Breeze." And where this was her cue to go into reporter mode.

"This'll teach the Loonatics for replacing me with a rat with wings like you!" Nova glared at Rip.

"You only joined sides with Dr. Cronos because they rejected you?" Rip asked.

"I could've given them the best years of my life!" Nova glared. "But nooo, they had to reject me just because I'm better than them, and now, what better way to show them than to crush their newest teammate?!"

"You used an illegal wrestling move on Slam!" Rip glared as he fought Gregar and Falzar.

"Is that so wrong?" Nova replied.

"Well, yeah!" Rip defended. "Keyword: Illegal!"

Nova was so looking forward in getting rid of the new teammate of the Loonatics.

"We'll destroy you, and then, you'll never have to worry about Trill ever again." Dr. Cronos told Rip.

"I guess I'm about to say to say the same to your Cyber Beasts." Rip retorted.

"Ha! Trill might have given you those powers, but you'll never truly be defeated." Dr. Cronos smirked.

Rip growled. The Cyber Beasts snarled, coming on both sides of him, ready to strike. Rip looked ready to fight both of them. Falzer and Gregar soon lunged out and they both began to tackle and attack Rip like wild animals finding their prey. Rip soon began to fight off Falzar and Gregar and where since it was two of them even with his powers was a challenge.

"Nothing can stop us!" Dr. Cronos grinned before laughing wickedly.

Nova soon laughed along with him. Trill frowned before he remembered what Dr. Cronos said and soon rushed out without anyone noticing.

"This is getting really intense..." Lexi said.

Ace soon held her hand to help soothe her.

"I'm just happy that none of the kids are out there." Zadavia said.

Maxima soon whimpered.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay." Zadavia coaxed as she picked up Maxima to gently rock her so she wouldn't cry.

Unknown to any of them, Trill was gone as he was going to help Rip fight off both Cyber Beasts.

* * *

Rip grunted as this almost looked like the end for him.

"My ratings are gonna go through the roof!" Misty smirked as they filmed this.

"Okay, we're rolling." The camera man told her.

"Good afternoon, I'm Misty Breeze with a special news bulletin," Misty informed as she was on cable right now to every television in Acmetropolis. "It appears that the Loonatics have a new team member and is going up against these creatures that seem to be handling him roughly and it looks as though he is unable to fight back." Misty soon saw Trill rushing to the scene.

"Who's that kid?" The camera man wondered.

"I don't know... Zoom in on him!" Misty commanded.

The camera man soon zoomed the camera in on Trill. Trill looked around and soon kept going.

"Who is this little boy and where did he come from and why is he risking his young life to save a superhero in distress?" Misty asked the camera.

Seeing Trill on TV caused the team to panic and for Duck to do a spit take. They soon looked over and saw that Trill had wandered off.

"Oh, man, he's gone!" Rev panicked as he spoke so fast from stress that no one could understand what he was saying.

Tech soon used the same device he used to make Rev stop talking so Pinkster could talk before finding out he was a villain.

"Thank you for that." Tony said.

"Oh, what are we gonna do?" Felicity frowned. "Acmetropolis is doomed!"

"We just better hope Trill knows what he's doing." Ace said.

"I'm sure he does." Marc said, though he hoped so.

"Rip, I'm gonna help you." Trill told his new friend.

"Trill?! What're you doing here?!" Rip gasped at the young NetNavi.

"I know how to get rid of Gregar and Falzar!" Trill told him.

"You do?" Rip asked.

"Yeah!" Trill smiled.

"It's the brat!" Nova told Dr. Cronos.

Trill soon looked serious before walking up to the cyber beasts without fear and where his chest started to glow.

"The fool!" Dr. Cronos gasped before looking at Nova. "Quick, we must escape and leave the Cyber Beasts to their fate and hope that they survive!"

"What's happening?!" Nova asked.

"GO!" Dr. Cronos told him urgently.

"Okay, okay." Nova said before doing what the doctor told him to do.

The two soon both got off the two Cyber Beasts before running off.

"What's going on?" Rip asked.

"Rip, I have to do this, it'll keep you safe though." Trill said, trying to sound grown-up.

"Trill, what's going on?" Rip asked before the glow from Trill's chest got bigger.

"It's... Complicated..." Trill replied.

The Cyber Beasts soon came toward both him and Rip. Trill soon let out a painful scream as the light from his chest soon shot at the two Cyber Beasts and which got rid of them.

"Kid, you're just full of surprises." Rip commented to Trill out of amazement.

Trill soon looked light-headed before fainting as he fell backwards.

"Oh!" Rip gasped and soon caught Trill before he touched the ground. "Guess it was too much for the little dude."

"Hello there, Misty Breeze, national newswoman, who is this little friend of yours?" Misty asked.

"This is Trill and I need to get him back to the tower." Rip told her.

"How about an interview?" Misty asked. "I am Misty Breeze, national newswoman."

"Yes, yes, I know, but this is more important, I'm sorry, but I gotta go." Rip said before dashing off with Trill in his arms.

"We're following him, aren't we?" The camera man asked her.

"But of course we are." Misty replied as she made him follow.

"Of course." The camera man sighed.

* * *

Back at the tower, everyone waited for Rip to come back, hoping he would come back safely, and where he did come back with Trill in his arms, unconscious.

"Oh, thank goodness." Lexi said in relief.

"Is Trill okay?" Megan asked.

"We better take him to my lab." Tech said.

The others looked very concerned and worried.


	11. Chapter 11

Rip followed Tech into his lab to have Trill be set down and checked over. Tech soon used a new scanner to check Trill's power cell. Rip looked a bit anxious to hear about any results.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Tech soothed.

After a short time, the scanner soon showed the results.

"Is he going to be okay?!" Rip panicked.

Tech soon read the results and where a tear slipped out as the results showed 0%.

"What...?" Rip asked.

"I-I'm sorry, Rip..." Tech said as his voice broke a little. "I'm really sorry."

Rip knew what this had to mean as felt fell down to his knees. Tech frowned as he felt just as bad, especially to be the one to tell Rip the news.

Marc soon walked in to see what was going on and Tech looked back at him. "Tech, what happened?" He then asked the coyote. "Is Trill going to be okay?"

Tech simply shook as another tear came out.

"Y-You mean...?" Marc asked.

"I'm sorry." Tech said softly.

* * *

Soon, everybody heard about what had happened to Trill, and where they all were heartbroken.

"This is my fault..." Rip sulked. "I had to get in trouble."

"You couldn't have known." Ixta told him.

"But if I hadn't went and fought those two, this wouldn't have happened." Rip sulked.

"Oh, Rip, don't blame yourself." Captain Planet said.

Rip soon walked off as he wanted to be alone right now, and where it looked like nothing would bring back Trill as their tears kept coming out.

"I hope you bad guys are happy," Felicity glared with tears in her eyes. "I hope you got what you wanted. If I see you, I'M GOING TO BLEED YOU DRY!"

Rip even tried to move Trill a few times to see if he would react, but nothing seemed to happen. Their tears seemed to glimmer like sparkles, and where even Misty Breeze and her camera man and everyone who was watching this, started crying as their tears seemed to glimmer like sparkles as well and where all of them went to Trill's body. Estelle hugged Akito while she cried and he did his best to comfort his younger twin sister.

"What's this?" Felicity wondered as she stopped crying a moment as the sparkles seemed to twinkle all around Trill's lifeless body.

As all of the sparkles entered Trill's body, the percentage began to go up, but no one seemed to see the numbers of the percentage of Trill's power cell going up. Hercules and Maxima soon tried to reach out for the sparkles, but their big sister stopped them. As the last sparkle reached Trill, he glowed brightly and where this caught everyone's attention. Rip soon looked down and eventually stopped crying. Trill seemed to glow into a bright blue color.

"Little dude...?" Rip asked as he still had some sparkling tears. His sparkling tears soon fell and dropped down on Trill and where his percentage was now at 100% as his body stopped glowing as the glowing light soon went straight into his chest where his power cell was.

Trill soon stirred as one of his fingers moved before his eyes opened.

"Trill... Buddy... It's me, Rip, are you okay?!" Rip asked as he was on edge.

"R-Rip?" Trill smiled as he was now awake and alive.

"Trill!" Rip smiled back with tears in his eyes as he soon hugged the young NetNavi.

Trill smiled in the hug. Everybody soon smiled to that and there was hysterical crying heard. Everyone expected it to come from Duck, but it was actually from Eddie who was always trying to look and act cool all the time, especially in school. Of course this was cut short as Dr. Cronos and Nova burst in, ready to kidnap Trill again.

* * *

"Hey, Dr. Cronos and Nova, long time no see." Akito deadpanned.

Dr. Cronos soon brought out a weapon and used to shoot out a claw to catch Trill. Duck soon grabbed Trill and teleported away with him, making the claw miss.

"GO AWAY!" Ixta glared in fury.

Everyone looked angry, including Misty Breeze as they all glared at Dr. Cronos and Nova.

"It's just business, you all wouldn't understand," Dr. Cronos glared back. "Besides, this is for the best. I mean, superpowered wild animals? What a ridiculous idea!"

"Take that back, you horrible man!" Misty Breeze glared which surprised everyone.

"She really does care about us," Duck whispered as he hid with Trill, feeling touched. "I think I'm in love!"

Slam and Rip both looked ready to teach Dr. Cronos and Nova a lesson.

"You wanna try and beat us again?" Dr. Cronos asked.

"Are you a masochist?" Felicity smirked, a bit eerily.

"Which means yes." Estelle also smirked.

"I'll try and beat you until the end of time!" Dr. Cronos glared. "You will remember Nova and we will take that brat and you won't win! We can do this FOREVER!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that." Ace smirked as Tech showed a new invention.

"Maybe you'd like to try this on for size." Tech replied.

"And what's that then?" Nova asked.

"Oh, this? Oh, it's just my Teleporter 9000; it can send anything or anyone to any place I set the dial to." Tech smirked as he turned the dial and where it showed Acemtropolis Super Prison.

Dr. Cronos soon grabbed Ixta. Ixta yelped and glared.

"Try and send us back now." Nova smirked.

Ixta narrowed her eyes and she soon began to use hand-to-hand combat to get them off of her. Luckily for her, it worked as she got free and away from the two evil doers. Eddie's jaw dropped to that. Ixta giggled and she closed his mouth.

"Okay... Buh-bye." Tech told Dr. Cronos and Nova before sending them away.

"Say hi to Pinkster for me." Duck smirked.

"And that will be the last time we ever see of those two." Tech told everyone.

Trill was happy to hear that as he soon went back to Rip.

"There's my special little dude." Rip smiled down to him.

Trill hugged Rip happy to be with him and where this scene was captured on film.

* * *

"And there you have it," Misty said as she began to conclude the news story. "The newest Loonatic reunited with his little dude while it looks like Dr. Cronos and Nova the lion will be facing some serious jail time. I'm Misty Breeze, thank you, and good night."

The camera man soon stopped recording.

"And we're clear." Misty said once that was over.

"Did ya really mean it when you defended us, Misty?" Duck smiled as he came up to her. "I knew you had to care!"

"Well, before seeing what happened with your teammate's little buddy, I didn't." Misty said.

"Does that mean you're gonna move into the tower and stay with me?" Duck asked hopefully like an obsessive fan boy.

"Whoa! No, no, no, no, no, no." Misty told him.

"At least for a week?" Duck asked.

"Jones, get the chopper!" Misty told her camera man.

"Already on it." The camera man said as he called for their helicopter.

"I'm so glad you're safe, buddy, from now on, we're gonna look out for each other, alright?" Rip smiled.

Rev felt very proud of his younger brother.

"Okay." Trill smiled back up to his own big brother.

Rip then patted him on the head.

 ** _"Dear Aunt Princess Twilight Sparkle, our friend Rip learned a lot about becoming a big brother himself and how to become a very valuable member of a team we were all once apart of and we thought we would never leave,"_** Estelle's voice said like in the end of an episode of Friendship is Magic. **_"We all learned a lot ourselves, even Tony who hates learning more than anything else. We're very happy for The Loonatics and look forward to hopefully more and new adventures since Zadavia crowned them as The Guardians of the Galaxy, and hopefully, they have 'mega' adventures along with Trill. This was very exciting and fun for us, and hope to hear from you soon, signed Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity."_**

The End


End file.
